canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalorian armor
Mandalorian armor was a type of armor. Appearances * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I (Appear in flashback) * The Mandalore Plot * Voyage of Temptation (Appear in hologram) * Duchess of Mandalore * R2 Come Home * Lethal Trackdown (Helmet only in flashback) * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Wookiee Hunt (Helmet only) * A Friend in Need * Missing in Action (Poster only) * Eminence * Shades of Reason * The Lawless * Fugitive (Appear in hologram) * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four * Solo * Solo: Expanded Edition * Solo, Part III * Thrawn, Part IV * Thrawn, Part VI (Appear in imagination) * Rise of the Rebels * Art Attack * Spark of Rebellion * The Rebellion Begins * A New Hero (Picture only) * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * Ring Race * Rise of the Old Masters * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Breaking Ranks * Out of Darkness * Hera's Phantom Flight (Picture only) * Empire's Day * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Gathering Forces * Return of the Slavers * Eyes on the Prize * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Path of the Jedi * Kanan's Jedi Training (Picture only) * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Sabotaged Supplies * Idiot's Array * Vision of Hope * Ezra's Vision * Assessment * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Call to Action * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * Senate Perspective * Ocean Rescue * The Siege of Lothal * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Always Two There Are * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Wings of the Master * Blood Sisters * Stealth Strike * The Size of the Fight * Legacy * A Princess on Lothal * Bounty of Trouble * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Legends of the Lasat * The Call * Escaping the Scrap Pile * The Ballad of 264 * Homecoming * A Time to Survive * The Wrong Crowd * The Honorable Ones * Shroud of Darkness * The Forgotten Droid * The Second Chance * The Mystery of Chopper Base * The Thune Cargo * Newest Recruit * Crash Course * Hasty Departure * Endangered, Part I * Endangered, Part II * Steps into Shadow * The Holocrons of Fate * The Antilles Extraction * Hera's Heroes * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos * Iron Squadron * The Wynkahthu Job * An Inside Man * To Thy Metal Heart Be True * Visions and Voices * Ghosts of Geonosis * Warhead * Trials of the Darksaber * Legacy of Mandalore * Zero Hour * Art History * Heroes of Mandalore * In the Name of the Rebellion * Never Far Behind * The Occupation * Flight of the Defender * Kindred * Crawler Commandeers * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * DUME * Wolves and a Door * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Accidental Allies * The Sand Will Provide * A New Hope * A New Hope junior novel * Stories in the Sand * Added Muscle * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Smuggler's Run * Han and the Rebel Rescue * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V * Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I (Vision) * Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II * Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I * Tales from Wild Space: IG-88 vs. the Gatto Gang * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Use the Force! (Vision) * Captured on Cloud City * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Rescue from Jabba's Palace * Aftermath * Life Debt * Empire's End * Bloodline * The Recruit (Helmet) * The High Tower (Helmet) * The Platform Classic (Helmet) Sources * Bo-Katan in the Encyclopedia * Death Watch in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power! * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: ABC-3PO * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away (indirect mention only) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files (Picture only) * Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide * Bo-Katan Kryze in the Databank * Boba Fett in the Databank * Built-in Wrist Blaster in the Databank * Death Watch in the Databank * Mandalorian Super Commando in the Databank * Mandalorian Vambraces in the Databank * The Duchess in the Databank